It Is Love
by Kirsty Louise Wilson
Summary: Hermione is in her 6th year at Hogwarts.Years 1-5 happens as it does in J.k Rowlings books.After drifting from her friends & growing up Hermione begins to get close an feels for her potions teacher.The more time they spend together the closer they get.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Many Of The Characters Including Severus Snape and Hermione Granger obviously DO NOT belong to me. Everything Harry Potter Related belongs to JK Rowling. I only get to build on the foundations that have already been set. There is no intention of copyright.

Prologue:

My story takes place while Hermione is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. The story before now is how it has happened in JK Rowling's Books. However in my story i want to display many different sides to Severus Snape, build on some of my favourite characters and of course create a romance between Hermione and Snape. ( My Favourite Characters) In this story there is no book that claims Snape is The Half blood prince, no horcruxes and no deathly hallows. Voldemort is back as we all no and now the wizarding world are aware because of his appearance at the great battle within the Ministry.

It is love

Chapter 1: The Last Night

"Pack" Hermione said as she flicked her wand at her trunk. She watched as all her school supplies flew into order and landed neatly inside it. Her books had a little trouble fitting but she had used an extension charm so they just about managed. She smiled as the trunk lid shut and locked firmly into place. Finally she was going back to school. The summer holidays had been awful. Harry was angry about Sirius death and had been taking it out on everyone, he was snapping at her and Ron every five minutes and if he wasn't he was sulking. She also knew he was blaming himself for the cock up that had happened at the ministry. Ron was on edge because of this behaviour, he was trying to comfort Harry but was getting no response, so he spent most his time outside working on his quiddict skills. Ginny was depressed because Harry had barley spoken to her, Hermione could tell she was hurting, her love for Harry was very strong but he was keeping his distance, his way of trying to protect her. Grimmauld Place was as dark and dingy as ever, the portrait would screech out whenever one of the order members passed it, Kreacher the house elf skulked around muttering nasty words and every member of the order seemed to bring more bad news. Hermione was glad to be leaving. It was late now and she could hear the light snores coming from Ginny's bed. Two hours or so had passed she was still wide awake. "Lumos" She muttered as she decided to get up and go down to the library and do some reading. Once at the stairway she muttered "Nox" and out went the light coming from her wand. She crept passed the sleeping portrait doing her best not to wake it and she did a sigh of relief when she reached the corridor at the bottom of the stairs. Heading towards the library she stopped just outside the door. She could hear the distinct voice of Albus Dumbledore talking to Arthur Weasley.

"Please go wake Molly, Arthur, it seems we will be needing her help" Arthur didn't reply but was heading for the door. Hermione panicked creeping further down the corridor and hiding in shadows of a corner. She watched as Arthur left the room and headed towards the stairs, he never even bothered to look back. Thinking it was only Albus in the room she walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks. Dumbledore was stood over a large black shape that seemed to be covered in ripped robes and was bleeding severely. Moving closer she saw the man was unconscious.

"Miss granger it is a little late, can I ask what you are doing up at this hour better still can I ask why you are wondering the house?" His voice was calm but very crisp. He was not in a good mood and with good reason. Staring at the limp less figure on the floor she ignored his question and asked one of her own.

"Sir will professor Snape be alright?" her voice coming out as just a whisper.

"Yes but he is very hurt Miss Granger, I'm afraid he has been hit with many dark curses"

Just then Molly and Arthur Weasley came running through the door.

" Oh Albus" Molly Said and she bent down to take another look at Snape. She used a summing charm and quickly began feeding a red coloured potion into his slightly a jarred mouth.

"Hermione what are you doing up?" asked Mr Weasley.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured a bit of light reading would help, I'm sorry" she was now staring at the floor not knowing where to look or what to do.

"Miss granger since you are awake and have now witnessed this, may I ask of your assistance?" Albus voice was softer than before.

"Mine Sir?" She said with confusion.

"We will need all four pairs of hands to help"

She watched as Molly kept feeding Snape the red potion, now that she had got a closer look she could see it was some kind of pain relief but she had never seen one made so strong before. She watched her headmaster's incredible magic. She watched as he sucked some of the dark magic from Snape into his own wand. Seeing the Black smoke like lines coming from Snape and going into Dumbledore was incredible. It was having no affect on the old man at all. Magic Hermione had never seen or heard of, She would ask him about it at another time.

"Begin healing him Miss Granger" she followed this command. She thought to herself this is why Albus was in charge of the order. Even in situations like this he thought logically and stayed calm which seemed to calm the others around him.

"Episkey" and she held her wand over Snape's stomach. The spell she was using was nowhere near as powerful as Dumbledore's but he was already using other spells to try and wake the professor. Molly continuously fed him the pain relief, And Arthur was removing the ripped cloak and his black leather boots. As Hermione hovered her wand over different parts of the mans cut and burnt body, Healing some of the visible marks, she had just got to his shoulders when he opened his eyes. There in that split second she saw the agony, the pain and the hurt that this man was in. She saw his vulnerability, she felt his loneliness a way she never seen this particular teacher it didn't go with his characteristics.

He was not awake but appeared better, his breathing was rapid but noticeable. He was no longer bleeding.

"Ella" Dumbledore spoke the word aloud. Before Hermione could even question a house elf had appeared. "Ella please could you transfer professor Snape here to one of the empty beds upstairs, stay with him, lock the door and I shall be up shortly." taking a look at the sleeping man, Hermione could see the house elf was as shocked as she was but within seconds both Snape and Ella were gone. She looked around the room waiting for someone to speak. "I think it is time for bed Hermione" Mrs Weasley said.

"Yes"

"Miss Granger, I think Severus would like for you to keep what you witnessed to yourself as would myself. And thank you it was far easier having more hands to help"

"yes professor and I wouldn't tell anyone, I hope he will be alright, Goodnight" She looked into her headmasters' twinkling blue eyes, she could clearly see he was worried by what had happened but didn't know what else to say. As Dumbledore stared back into her brown eyes, he could see that they were truthful and more importantly caring. Albus had not known anyone to show Serverus this much worry and care in a long time.

"Bed Hermione Dear" and she was rushed out the room and watched as she went up the stairs by Mrs Weasley. She lay down in her sleeping bag and thought for a very long time about Severus Snape. About his Characteristics, his personality and how little interaction he had with others. For some strange reason it bothered her that he was lonely and hurt. She put it all down to being a Gryffindor and fell asleep. Weaving in and out of dreams about her potions teacher.

Chapter 2- A Conversation

Now aware that Dumbledore was watching him, He opened his eyes. The small amount of sunlight that was now peeping in from behind the curtains stung his eyes and his right one filled with water. His whole body was aching and he struggled as he tried to sit up. He could feel the burning pain that was searing through his arms and legs. Looking around the cobwebbed and dusty room he muttered more to himself than to Albus;

" I take it I am still within headquarters?" he didn't sound too happy about this and would of given anything to be back in his own home. To Severus being hurt was weak and he didn't like the idea of people seeing him when he was in this state.

"Yes Severus, I think it's best if you stay where someone can keep an eye on you, you are safe here, Molly can help you if you need it and you can rest up " Albus spoke with concern in his voice but Severus ignored it.

"I can take care of myself Albus," Pausing for half a second he then muttered

"After all it is you who I am doing the spying for" There was a few moments of silence between the two men, Dumbledore was watching his fellow colleague and his most loyal subject and hated what he saw. He could tell that Severus had been ill before the attack, but finally he spoke.

"I need to know what happened last tonight" Those dark iris's were looking up at the old man with such loathing but he simply nodded his head.

"The dark lord is not happy about the way the attack on ministry went, he is happy that he is once again is the most feared man within the wizarding community but he is not happy that Potter had so many friends. He was expecting Potter to be alone when he got there but instead he found many of his followers hurt by mere children . He wants them gone. Albus those kids are his next targets." Severus stopped after wincing slightly he took a deep breath in. He could tell at least two of his ribs were broken.

"I figured Tom would not like the fact that Harry has friends, it is something that Tom has never had, nor has he wanted. Tom considers Harry to be like him, orphaned, grown up in the muggle world, left to be treated unfairly, he does not understand how Harry has managed to turn his bitterness into happiness. I still however don't understand how you ended up hurt and unconscious outside the orders front door?" Lying flat on his back Severus stared up at the ceiling. Dumbledore could tell that he was protecting himself and respected the fact that the man in front of him would avoid eye contact when speaking of an attack.

" The dark lord wishes for me to kill Potters friends using any way that is possible, when I told him that I couldn't do that he did not wait for any reasoning and hit me Cruciatus curse. After a few hours of this he then had Nagini bind her scaly body around which crushed mine and held me in place. He shivered at that part.

" He then invaded my mind, believing I was a spy for you. It took a lot of my strength to keep your secrets hidden but I managed it. The burns that I'm now feeling are from Dolohovs personal curse antonin."

Snape stopped and smirked to himself at this. He thought about what the dark lord was doing to him right now. Voldemort was even more angry about what he did. What a fool Snape thought. Voldemort was allowed to torture his followers but he considered Snape to be his most loyal and brave as he was deceiving Voldemorts worse fear Albus Dumbledore so he would not allow anyone else to cause harm to him.

" So turning his anger onto Dolohov, He apparated me to just outside of Surrey, I used my last bit of strength to get here

Albus was now looking sad his sparkling blue eyes had lost their sparkle.

"I'm very sorry Severus, I never meant for you to come under any harm and I misjudged Tom. I did not think that he would harm you. I'm entirely grateful for what you to do for the order Severus and you are a valued member. I Shall check on you this evening, for it is nearly dawn and now have lots of preparations to ensure all my students arrive at school safely."

"this evening, you mean I'm not coming back to Hogwarts today?" Severus said with a lot acidity and a small bit of dejection in his voice.

"You must rest Severus, you are injured and I shall visit you tonight, if you need anything in the mean time, your house elf will be here" With this he fluffed Severus's pillow and headed for the door.

"Take care" was the last thing he said. Severus watched as his long purple cloaked slid across the floor and out of the door. He listened as Dumbledore went down the creaky old stairs and then he sighed. He was alone at last and this was how he liked it. Pulling his wand from his bedside table he pulled back the covers to look at what damage had been done and began healing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- Morning

"Hermione wake up"

Hermione opened her tired eyes to Ginny standing over her with one hand on her shoulder.

What's wrong? Hermione said with a dry husky sound that sounded more like a mumbles but had that distinct tone of panic to it.

"You have 5mins to change and come downstairs."

" What?" Hermione said sounding slightly confused. Were leaving for Hogwarts. With this Hermione sat up, she was now awake!

"What but I'm not ready, I need to check the library for more books." Ginny smiled at this typical Hermione she thought.

"I would of woke you sooner but mum said you were up late."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep" she replied. Suddenly they heard Harry's voice echoing through the house at someone. They both looked at each other.

"Dumbledore wants Harry to apparate to Hogwarts with him. He thinks there may be trouble since Harry's the main target."

"Oh" was all Hermione could say. She knew Harry would be angry at this. Knowing her friend he wouldn't think logically or follow them orders. He would want to be like everyone else, he would want to stick with his friends but more than anything he wouldn't do what anyone said, well not at the moment. Understanding his loss of Sirus people have been creeping round him or staying out of his way. Ginny turned and headed for the stairs. She got to the second step when she turned back hesitating she said;

"Hermione did you have a nightmare about Snape last night?"

"Why?" She asked. It's just when I came up you were muttering his name and you looked scared. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"I don't really remember" she said lying to her friends. This wasn't something she usually does. It seems that the previous night she had felt something a connexion with Snape and he was already having some kind of affect on her.

"Hermione are you up yet? Ginny come and sort out this bloody bird." Mrs Weasley called up.

"On my way" Ginny replied and she left. Hermione quickly pulled on her jeans and jumper on an headed for the stairs. Passing the room which she figured Snape was in she put her ear to the door and listened. It was silent. Surely he hasn't left, not in that state she thought. Just then Ron came out the room opposite. Looking very puzzled he stared at her "um Hermione what are you doing?" Suddenly realising what he meant she answered quickly with "I thought I heard Kreacher in there and wanted to say goodbye." The second lie she had told because of Snape. Stop it Hermione she thought to herself.

"Your bloody crazy Hermione" Ron said. "

"That house elf does nothing but insult and you still insist in being kind", he now he was shaking his head.

"Are you ready yet? Ron get down here" Mrs Weasley was calling again but with a more angry tone. Her and Ron must have had the same idea as they bumped into each other as they hurried down the stairs. Ron ears flushed Scarlett, "sorry" he muttered and hurried down the stairs. That was weird she thought since when does Ron get embarrassed about knocking into her. When she got to the bottom of the stairs the hall way was packed with order members all talking in hushed voices to each other. Then most of them then left through the front door. Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish and a woman that Hermione had not met before were left.

"Where's Harry?" She said turning to Ron.

"In the garden" Ginny replied. Ron jumped at Ginny's sudden appearance.

"Bloody hell Ginny don't do that!"

"Sorry Ronnie" She Teased and then said;

"He's really mad about not coming with us, but Dumbledore knows what he's talking about, Harry thinks everyone is trying to control him."

She was cut off by Mr Weasley, "Into the library everyone the portkey leaves in 2minutes."

"Portkey?" Hermione said aloud but just as she did Harry came into the room so no one answered her. With Harry's presence she felt the tension in the room rise, no one wanted to say anything that will make him start shouting again. She gave Harry a quick smile and mouthed see you at school. He gave her half a smile back which was good for him. Crowded round the white rusted owl cage was the 5 aurors, herself, Ginny and Ron. It felt weird without Harry. The cage began to glow, she placed her finger on it then she was suddenly flying freely through the air at a immense speed. The aurors and herself had managed to land on there feet beside her she saw Ron and Ginny on the floor.

"Bloody hell" said Ron.

"Kingsley where are we?" Ginny asked. She could see an odd shaped house in the distance it was surrounded by a small meandering stream and a field full of flowers.

"We are just outside the village of St Ottery Catchpole and that is home to the Lovegoods"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Journey to Hogwarts.

The Lovegoods? Ron rather stated than question. Instantly Ron thought of Luna, it wasn't that he didn't like the girl he just thought of her as being rather bizarre.

"Oh god Here We Go" He said.

"Yeah were picking up Luna and Neville" Nymphadora Tonks replied. She smiled when she said this. Tonks had met Luna at the ministry that night and instantly took a shine to her and often asked the other if they had heard from her. Walking through the fields Hermione ran her hands through all the different flowers, for a brief second she imagined her and Snape here and wondered if he ever came to places like this or if his whole life was full of the dull darkness he seemed to surround himself in. There it was again, why was she thinking of him so much? There was a kind if longing in her to see him again. To see if he was okay, to watch him and to reach out and touch him. She smiled to herself at that thought.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing Ronald" she said. She's going mad Ron thought.

They had now reached the door, it opened and they were greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Hello all I'm Xenophilius Lovegood"

He was a strange looking man with shoulder length hair that reminded Hermione a little of candy floss, he had hazel brown eyes that were slightly askew he was wearing some brightly coloured yellow and orange robes.

Once inside the door Luna was waiting for them.

"Hello did you have a nice summer" she said in that dreamy kind of voice that she has. Neville stammered behind her "h..h..hey". After having a brief conversation with them about the summer, they were now all stood by the little stream holding yet again another portkey, this time in form of an old watering can. Platform 9 and three quarters here we come said Lupin. Hermione was surprised that when they appeared on the platform that beside her Luna was also standing. She must have more power than she appears to have. They helped the others up, Ron pulling Neville up with Lupins help. The platform was surrounded with ministry officials, aurors and the people seemed to be sticking in groups. Obviously the ministry are more scared than they are letting on. For once Draco Malfoy wasn't shouting his head off. Him and his Mother walked silently with their heads down as all eyes were on them. Draco's father had been one of the death eaters that night in the ministry and the daily prophet had put him on the front page. After they were all settled in a compartment and saying there goodbyes the train began leaving the station. It was a pleasant journey, they were all chatting and playing games, they didn't even notice the time or that the country side had changed and the Air got more crisp.

"We must be in Scotland now" Ron said. The sky had faded from a pale blue to a dark black. Suddenly the train stopped. There were mutters coming from all round, people sticking there heads into the tiny corridor looking up and down.

"We cant be there already" Neville stammered.

"Look" Luna said pointing to the window. It was difficult to see but there was something moving in the sky. As they got closer, you could make out the swirling black smoke, a blue light shot from the darkness and the all the trains window smashed. Screams came from the first years and from many of the other compartments. Then her crazed high pitched laugh echoed down the train. Bellatrix Lestrange. All at the same time they pulled out there wands ready to defend themselves. Someone else had smashed through the door, so Bellatrix was one end and someone else the other, and two were circling the train. Suddenly all the lights went out. They were trapped in the dark with four dangerous death eaters. Then everything went silent.

"Lumos" Ginny muttered and her wand began to glow, looking round at the others who All in turn faced Hermione,.

"Think Hermione you must have a plan" Ron mumbled.

"Umm fight?" was all she could reply.

Where is Harry Potter? Bellatrix voice screeched. "

Give me Harry Potter and we will leave" she began Hitting jinxes and spells at Random, people were screaming, and talking amongst themselves. No wanted to go against Bellatrix. She was Insane. Hearing the panic Hermione said "we have to do something" Neville stepped into the darkness.

"Harry's not here, idiots. He's with Dumbledore." A high pitched scream coursed throughout the whole train. Moving closer to them she shouted "Longbottom is it?" She was inches from Neville. Her pale face was visible in the darkness a twisted smile sat on her face.

"Crucio" she cried out and Neville fell to the floor. While he was writing and screaming out. Everyone's faces peered through there compartment windows all reflecting terror. Bellatrix stood laughing in her psychotic way.

"Just like mummy and daddy" and with that a tear leaked from Neville's eye.

"Reducto" Ginny shouted out without thinking. Bellatrix was shot backwards. Ron get Neville back in the compartment. Ron ran out and pulled Neville by his robes back into the compartment but he lay unconscious on the floor. The other one was now closing in on Ginny. Micheal Cormach launched himself out of the ravenclaw compartment to take a stinging hex for her.

"Get her Alecto" screamed Belllatrix. There were mumbles coming from further down the train. Alecto Carrow was supposed to be in Azkaban. Ginny shot another spell at him and he fired one back, she was moving away from the others and down the train with spells flying everywhere. "

"Stupid children, Fiendfyre" Bellatrix shouted. A huge fire dragon shot down the middle of the train, people in the other compartments were quickly using protection spells. "Aqumenti" Hermione called, hoping it would work as she had only read about it and had never even practised the spell. A huge jet of water erupted from her wand and the fire and water collided. Keeping her wand still and in control Hermione called to Luna. Luna shot an immobilising spell and Bellatrix's spell was broken. Hermione's water jet fell and flooded the floor. Bellatrix was furious now. Edging closer Hermione And Luna were stood back to back. They couldn't hear Ginny now but Amycus Carrow was now hitting spells at Luna and Bellatrix aiming at Hermione with everything she had.

"Avada kerdava" just as the gush of green light was about to hit her, a white bright light flew right into the train and knocking Bellatrix onto her feet. The gleaming doe stood in front of Hermione an absorbed the green light. It then hovered in the middle of the train. Outside the train white smoke was colliding with the black smoke. Finally the order had arrived. There was intense battle taking place in the skies. More death eaters arrived, but so did more order. Swirling around each other firing spell after spell, it was almost like fireworks. Hermione fired a stupify spell and Bellatrix went flying out one of the windows. She was then entangled in a battle with the pink smoke. Hermione knew this was Tonks. Straining to see the black smoke, she saw a green jet and then someone fell to the floor. Leaning out the window Hermione saw it was the woman who assisted them this morning. Hovering over the body was the hooded, masked person. Aiming their wand at the sky they yelled "Morsmordre" and the dark mark lit the sky. Everyone came to a holt. People on the train were shocked, stood with mouths open, The order members had grouped together and the death eaters waited. Everyone was wondering the same thing. Did that mean Voldemort was coming? Or was he already there? Suddenly two of the white smokes intertwined and flew directly towards it and right through it. All of a sudden was light with a bit W made of fireworks. Surely not!

"Ron it's Fred and George out there" Hermione called back to Ron who was still trying to wake up Neville.

"What?" and he ran to watch. Roars of cheering came from the train. The Students had witnessed a Fred and George episode last year when the defied Dorles Umbridge.

Suddenly the doe exploded and a huge white glow filled the train. The lights came on the windows automatically fixed and the train sped off. Leaving the both the light and dark to battle behind them. Taking a look around at the others, Luna and Ron weren't hurt. Ginny was no where to be seen, and Neville remained unconscious. Hermione sat down, she was tired but she began to think, she wondered who's patronus charm that was ? Who evers it was they were powerful. To be able to break up a killing curse and remain, She thought. Better still they had saved her life. The Train was still gaining speed. It was only Minutes later and the arrived at the Hogwarts station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5- Meeting Alexandra

There was a dozen or so teachers stood waiting on the platform. Professor Mcgonagall was stood at the front shouting out all kind of orders. The students began departing the train, now that they felt safe in the grounds, the gossip began. The students were buzzing.

"First years you will go with Hagrid here" Mcgonagall said pointing to the half giant next to her. All the first years with nervous looking faces began crowding round Hagrid who quickly lead them off to the small wooden boats that would take them across the lake. The well lit castle was reflected onto the dark water it looked beautiful from there Hermione thought.

"Ravenclaws you will be escorted to the castle by Professor Flitwick"

"Hufflepuffs you will be escorted by your head of house professor Sprout" she's waiting for you just up the hill.

"Slytherins you will be escorted by professor Vector, she will be taking Professor Snapes place" with this Hermione glanced round. No Snape.

"bet he was out with the death eaters" Ron muttered in her ear.

"Ron" Hermione said

"yeah, yeah Dumbledore trusts him, but what if Dumbledore's wrong Hermione"

"I trust him" Hermione hissed.

"Gryffindor you will be taken up by Madame hooch and Mr Ronald Weasley since he would rather talk than listen" and she looked at Ron with those piercing eyes. Ron's face flushed, he put his head down and walked towards the quiddict captain.

" I ask all prefects If they would remain with me and Madame Pomfrey to help any injured students" Hermione watched as the students began heading up towards the castle. She joined the others who were now gathered around her head of house.

Hermione was surprised to see Luna there.

"Luna you made prefect congratulations" Hermione said turning to Luna

"thank you" she said gently smiling. Turning from Hermione to Mcgonagall she said;

"Professor I think Neville needs the most help, he was hit with the an unforgivable"

"oh god heavens take me to the boy" and her and Mcgonagall sped onto the train. Hermione followed behind them.

Neville was still lying unconscious on the floor. All The Students had moved into two compartments, looking around Hermione saw how many people had been injured, there were some with minor burns, cuts, some with bite marks. She left the compartment as it was very crowded and Madame Pomfrey seemed to be dealing with most of them. Walking down the empty train she was shocked to find Ginny was snogging Michael. Michael taking the hex for her had been his way of caring. Hermione thought of Harry and how he would react. Not Good she thought. It was rather amusing to watch, Michael obviously was still feeling the hex as every few seconds his face would do a rather strange expression and his leg would cramp up. Hermione guessed Ginny was ignoring this. She shot a spell at his legs and the Hex was removed. They both looked up now. Ginny cheeks went a rosy pink colour and she looked down. Perhaps she was feeling guilty about Harry as well.

"Thanks Hermione, That was some amazing magic you did earlier, can you believe It death eaters attacking the Hogwarts express" Michael was talking very fast, obviously the excitement, adrenaline and hormones were too much for him to handle. Turner a deep shade of pink now Ginny muttered "thanks".

"No problem" Hermione said and she turned very quickly to leave. Staring at Ginny for one last time she realised this was the first time she had saw Ginny smile all summer. It also made Hermione feel lonely. She wanted to be with someone. It wasn't like she hadn't been asked. She had just been so dedicated to her school work and spent so much time with Harry and Ron that she didn't see a relationship working.

New goal for this year find a boyfriend she thought, her mind then instantly thought of Severus. Don't be so silly she thought to herself. He's a teacher, off limits and old. She also reminded herself that Snape was a grown man who could clearly take care of himself, but she had seen his pain and loneliness and she understood him a little better. Again she reminded herself that the man although saving her and her friends lives a few times did not particularly like her. She wanted to change this though, but how? Her thoughts were interrupted by someone sobbing. Hermione looked around to find a young boy sat on the floor crying, his head between his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his body and his tears falling to the floor. He didn't't seem to be hurt, well no obvious injuries Hermione thought. She scanned the boy over looking at his robes, all in tact!

"are you alright?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyes were red raw he had obviously been crying for a while.

"Go away" he replied to her. Hermione was a little stunned and hurt but she sat down next to the boy.

" I'm a Gryffindor, It's in my nature not too" he looked up at her then and smiled.

" what's wrong, why aren't't you heading up to the castle with everyone else?" she asked.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts, I'm waiting for the train to go back to London" and he started sobbing again.

Hermione was shocked now and her mouth fell open. She had never met a student who didn't't want to be at Hogwarts.

"why not?" she asked.

"because I don't belong here, I don't want to be in slytherin and this" he pulled back his robe sleeve. There on his arm was the words you filthy half blood carved deep into his skin and It was bleeding a deep red. It went from his wrist to his elbow. Hermione now understood. She was called a Mud-blood by Draco Malfoy more than once and knew how it felt. She looked at the boy again and he pulled his robe back over it.

Hermione reached out for his hand, turned it looking at the cut from all angles, she waved her wand and some antiseptic wipes appeared from no where.

"What happened to you?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't like me much, when she was blown into our carriage, she did this to my arm, then all the other slytherins saw it and they laughed and made fun of me so I ran and hid" he looked down and added "most of my family have been put into slytherin"

"That's awful" Hermione said and he eyes began to well up with tears.

"Can I clean it?" she asked him.

" umm yeah" she pulled back his robes and was inspecting the deep cut more closely. It would definitely scar the boy. He needed someone to look at this, it was dark magic. She wiped over it with the wipes, the boy gasped when the alcohol touched the raw flesh "sorry" she said. She finished wiping up all the blood from around the cut.

She pulled out her wand and muttered "ferula" and a bandage shot out and wrapped around the boys arm.

"you will need to go to Madame Pomfrey but that should help until your ready to deal with it"

"okay" he replied.

"you know both my parents are muggles and I still do alright at school" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione, are you here?" Luna was calling down the train.

"Here Luna" Hermione replied. Luna came walking up the train with a very pale Neville, Ginny and Michael.

"We have to head to the castle the trains leaving now" so she stood up and followed the others.

She turned to the boy and said "are you coming?" and to her surprised the boy got up. He walked very close to Hermione and she guessed he was a little scared. He must be a first year she thought.

After making there way into a carriage, they headed for the castle. The theastle seemed to be going a little faster than usual. Unknown to others but they too could sense the danger that surrounded the castles barrier. They arrived at the castles entrance and made there way into great hall. By the looks of it they had missed the sorting hat and the feast had already begun. Luna and Michael made there way over to the ravenclaw table. Ginny and Neville took there seat at their table. Hermione was left standing with the boy.

"first years have to be sorted into their houses, would the young gentleman please step to the front" Albus Dumbledore had spoken directly to he boy stood next to Hermione. Everyone is the great hall turned and stared at the boy. The slytherins were now making fun. Hermione whispered to him "You can choose you house you know" and she walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and Ron. Professor McGonagall called his name "Alexandra Lestrange Smith" everyone whispered now. Was he related to the Lestranges? Hermione now knew what he meant. The sorting hat was placed on his head. After about a minute it called out "raven claw" the boys face showed relief. He literally ran over to the table and was met with cheers. He looked over at Hermione and gave her a smile and a wave.

Dumbledore made a quick speech about the incident on the train, about some auroras that would be placed within the school for protection and a quick welcoming. Hermione looked over at the head table, Snape was not there. Where was he? She wondered. After having something to eat all the students began heading towards there houses. Hermione was extremely tired, she needed to sleep. Once in the common room she turned to Harry and asked to borrow his map and cape.

"Sure" he replied, he pulled it out of his bag.

"Thanks Harry"

"Hermione what do you need that for anyways?"

"err a house elf thing" both Harry and Ron rolled there eyes. They set up a chess board and began playing while discussing the events from earlier that evening.

"I'm off to bed, goodnight"

"night" and she headed off to the girls dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Snapes Chambers

Once Hermione had got into her bed she pulled the covers over her head, "Lumos" she muttered and suddenly her wand was acting as a torch.

"I Solemnly swear I am up to no good" she whispered, the map opened up and she ran her eyes over it. There was one more thing she had to do before she could rest. She found the name she was searching for, Severus Snape was in his dungeons and appeared to be asleep. Hermione wasn't foolish. She thought for a few moments about how she could get to her professor's office. She would need some kind of magic to get pass the portrait and get through the slytherin common room, through the corridors and the potions classroom without getting caught. She also noticed that outside of each house stood two people, these must be the auroras that Dumbledore mentioned, making her mission impossible, even under Harry's cloak they would notice the portrait door opening by itself. Then it hit her. The house elves moved about the castle unnoticed. She pulled back her bed curtains and called out "Dobby".

Lavender brown stirred in her sleep, "wha you say herm" and she rolled over and within seconds was breathing deeply again. A Pop sound came and Dobby appeared.

"Miss Hermione" Dobby said bowing. She was glad to see that Dobby was wearing one of her hats and two of her socks that she had made.

"Dobby can I ask you to take me to Professor Snape" Dobby looked startled at this.

"Why does miss want to see the potions master? Miss is so nice while the potions master is so scary" dobby squeaked.

"Please Dobby its important, I'l make you your own gown to wear if you do" Dobby was different from most house elves he loved owning clothes. She saw his big eyes light up.

"Thank you miss, it would be an honour to help Harry potters friend" so she slipped on her fluffy knee high socks that matched her pink pyjamas shorts. She threw on a cardigan and then grabbed the invisibility cloak. Dobby seemed to like her knee high socks so she hoped she would remember to make him some.

"Ready Dobby" she said. The small house elf placed his tiny scaly hand her soft hand and then with a click of his fingers Hermione found herself in Snapes classroom. She crept around, why had Dobby brought her here. The she head the footsteps coming from the small cupboard. Oh god he was awake! She stood still in fear. She had seconds to decide what to do. She flung the cloak over her and crouched down under his desk, moving his chair at angle so that he could sit down without noticing her. She heard him swear out loud. "f**king elves" he said. Just then she heard movements from the other side of the room. Someone else had entered the through the classroom doors.

"why is it that you are cursing the elves Severus" said the gentle voice. Hermione was now trapped underneath Snapes desk with not only Snape in the room but with the headmaster as well. She performed a silencing spell around her so that any movements or breathing couldn't't be heard. This was one of the only times she had used non verbal magic and she was glad that it worked. Snape seemed to have noticed when she done the spell as he moved towards his chair and sat down

"Are we alone headmaster?" he asked with curiosity. How had he noticed that someone else was in the room, his senses were incredible, but then she wasn't sure why she was so surprised he was trained for this. He was after all deceiving the dark lord or Dumbledore or even both, he needed to be alert. It was unnerving that nobody knew who Severus Snape was. Hermione looked up from what she could see he was still very weak but looked a little better than the night before. Dumbledore's eyes glanced down to where Hermione was hidden.

"Yes Severus I believe we are alone, I think you sometimes suffer with paranoia" Severus did not answer this but merely looked down. Hermione felt guilty now, Dumbledore was making him feel like he's going mad. When Hermione saw into his deep dark eyes that ounce of sadness same as the night before she wanted to pull the cloak from herself and apologise. She wanted to show him he wasn't going mad. But that would be irrational and she was not ready for that.

"why have you come to see me Albus?"

"I wanted to thank you Severus, for alerting the order about the attack, for your input in the battle"

Severus Snape interrupted Dumbledore one of the only men who ever had Hermione suspected.

" I know you Albus, you did not come to me at such a late hour to say thanks, now out with it" Dumbledore chuckled.

"ahh Severus, you never miss a thing do you" Snape began tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk right above Hermione's head.

"Albus" he said with an irritated tone.

"Professor Vector has seen your equation change Severus"

"How So?" he asked curiously.

"She has now predicted that you will survive the final battle because of a significant other person, your lines intertwined and this person helps you through the battle Severus. I need to know who that person is"

"I don't know Headmaster, my actions remain the same, I go from you to the Dark lord back to you, I don't doubt that one day my spying will be the death of me, you know I don't believe in every prediction made by Professor Vector so I think you are better having this conversation with her and not me"

"I just thought you should know Severus that there is always hope"

"I Appreciate that Headmaster now I have something to discuss with you, the dark lord wishes for me to have access to him via the floo network. This will be very dangerous and hard but I can't deny him something else. He is very agitated and is beginning to question my loyalty."

"Severus I think we could link the fire in your office up to Malfoy Manor , I will work on magic so that you can communicate with him and the other death eaters but will add extra protection so that they cannot enter the school."

"Is that wise with all these disobedient brats running the hallways? Imagine what Potter would do if he found out" his tone changing when he said the word Potter.

"Severus I don't doubt for a second that the students at this school will test boundaries but you have a persona that allows you to have distance from the students they will not enter your personal chamber as I believe you scare them too much" with this both the teachers laughed.

"I will work on this and you can tell the darklord you have succeeded , Tom will never come here while I am here, so everyone including yourself is safe in these castle walls. Well goodnight Severus"

"Goodnight headmaster" he watched as the old man walked swiftly out of the double doors. He let out a sigh and he rubbed his forehead. He had felt so stressed and uptight all day. Perhaps sleep would help him tonight, although he would not be getting a lot of it. He got up and headed for the store cupboard. it was now or never Hermione thought and she dashed out from behind the chair. Holding the cloak tightly around her. Severus had already been alert when he sensed someone moving. I bet it's that bloody Potter he thought. Hermione had stopped, Snape was very close to her. He drew in a deep breath, It did not smell like Potter, whoever it was had a sweet scent of Vanilla and apple. Whoever it was lurking in his classroom was female. A clever one at that, usually when he caught Potter under the cloak it was because of his rapid breathing and noisy footsteps. This intruder was smart. Hermione began moving again this time more slowly so that the cloak couldn't fall off. She made it to the door way with Snape tailing behind her. She moved as quick as she could throughout the corridor. Turned the corner and headed down the next corridor. Snape knew she was there, every now and then he would reach out and try and grab the cloak, she dodged his hand and all he would feel is thin air. Up ahead of the corridor was the girls bathroom. Hermione dashed for the doorway. Once inside she ran to the end cubicle and pulled off the cloak. She was panicking and slightly out of breath. She didn't't know what to do. Snape was surely waiting outside the door and she couldn't't lead him all the way to the Gryffindor tower. She thought about how she had gotten to the dungeons and she whispered Dobby's name. Dobby appeared in front of her.

"Is miss Hermione alright?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby can I ask you to take me back to my bed please"

"Yes miss" and dobby clicked his fingers and she was back in the Gryffindor tower.

Phew she thought and she let out a sigh.

"Dobby I have one more favour to ask, could you watch professor Snape"

"You want Dobby to spy on potions master?" he asked.

"no not exactly, I want you to look after him, make sure he gets back to his bed and goes to sleep"

"Dobby will try" and he vanished. Hermione was now exhausted, she pulled the covers over her head quickly fell asleep.

When Dobby had found Snape he was arguing with someone. The small house elf watched as the teacher was now furious with a man Dobby did not know.

"Remus I am allowed to walk the corridors, if you haven't forgotten I work here as a teacher, perhaps instead of judging my actions, you should worry about your own"

"Meaning what?" the man spat back.

"am I not correct in thinking that Nymphadora is pregnant? I didn't know werewolves could mate" Lupin was furious now. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus chest. Dobby didn't't know what to do.

He clicked his fingers and Remus Lupin's wand had disappeared and he went flying through the air. Snape although confused thought this was rather amusing.

"give me my wand Severus"

"I don't have it" he replied.

"Don't lie to me or else" Remus shot back. Snape snarled at him then.

"Never threaten me again Remus and don't question my authority in this school, now go and do you job and protect Precious Potter" Snape turned towards his classroom.

"Albus Dumbledore will hear about this" and Remus got up and left in the opposite direction. Snape waited until he was out of site, it reminded him that nothing had changed between the two and it had been over 20 years since they both walked the castle as students. Snape leaned his head against the stone cold wall. He has had one hell of a night he thought. He suddenly felt very tired, so tired that he slumped down the wall and began dozing off. Dobby cheered, he had done was Miss Hermione had asked him. He had protected the potions master and made him fall asleep. He quickly moved the potions master to his bed, removed his shoes and left him to sleep. Very happy and pleased with himself Dobby Apparated back to the kitchen.


End file.
